When we're not Fighters, we're Lovers
by Madame Onyx
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of different pairings. Mostly yaoi but i could get into some Ymir and Christa action. Warning: some chapters will be pretty much smut. i love Levi, Eren and Armin, so they'll be my muses for most of my material.
1. Is it Gross?

**ErenXArmin. Not too explicit. I give it a 3 on the sexy meter.**

"What do you think sand feels like?"

Armin's eyebrows shot up momentarily at the question, pausing his scan of the map to think about it. He remembered how Eren—before entering the training corps—would always ask these types of questions as if Armin had the answers for all of them, that childish grin and expecting smile spurring him on.

Armin tried not to let the intensity of Eren's teal-like stare get to him as he slowly answered, "Kind of like dirt, I think…I remember reading that it was made up of finely divided rock particles. So, maybe even that spice that Krista uses when she makes her stew. You know, the one that you and Jean tipped over and made a mess of when we were setting up camp?"

Eren puffed out a sigh as his head rested on the tabletop. "It's not my fault that horse-face can't keep his mouth shut."

"What were you arguing about anyway?" Armin asked detachedly, measuring the distance from two points on the map he was studying. He heard Eren shuffle around and could see his arms fidget from his peripheral vision.

"…nothing."

Now Armin looked up. Eren rested his chin on his arm, eyes trained on the wall and lips set in a stubborn pout. The blonde cocked his head to the side and nudged his friend's foot with his own boot.

"Look, I know you and Jean butt heads, but at least try to get along with him? He has his heart in the right place, you know—"

"Yeah, it's up his ass, along with his head."

Armin gave him an unimpressed look and sighed, returning to the map the corporal had asked him to look over in order to organize their next scouting mission. "Well, even if I don't agree with him 100 percent of the time, I still trust him. Even if he did call me gross."

Suddenly Eren's head shot up. "Gross? He called you gross? When?"

Armin blinked. "Calm down, I'm over it already. He just—"

"_Why _did he call you gross?"

"It doesn't matter, Eren."

"_Yes it does." _

"_No, _it _doesn't. _I told you—"

Eren stood up with a strange look in his eyes that Armin had never seen before. "That asshole horse-faced dick can't keep calling us gross, damnit! I'm gonna find him right now—"

"Us?"

Eren stopped ranting.

"What do you mean 'us'? So Jean called you gross too?" Armin rolled his eyes. "Must be a favorite word of his, I guess. Why would he call you gross?"

Armin watched as Eren's face acquired a pink tint. "He—I don't know! How the hell am I supposed to know how that moron thinks? Why would anyone consider the two of us gross together? It's so stupid! I mean just because—"

Eren's eye met with Armin's as the shorter of the two stood up and leaned forward. "Eren, you're not making any sense. And you're getting way too worked up over Jean's petty insult. What's really going on here?"

Armin watched Eren carefully, noting his blush turn deeper, hands ball into fists and lips pressed in a straight line; all things he remembered from his childhood days but somehow seemed so much more…more what? Not cute. Not endearing. Armin would never think of his best friend, Mikasa's love interest, as _attractive, _no not by any standards—

—even if Armin suddenly felt a pair of rough, hot lips pressed against his own, curious yet shy, wanting but holding back at the same time, shifting ever so slightly as Eren breathed through his nose. And there's no way Armin would press back after a few seconds, a small sound escaping him as the table's side pressed into his abdomen and as Eren's fingers moved on him, running through his hair and leaving shivering touches on his neck and shoulders.

The map crinkled under the pressure from Eren's hand as the brunette leaned forward and deepened the kiss, angling his head and opening his mouth just slightly, running an inexperienced tongue over Armin's lips and giving his silky hair a slight tug. Armin flinched and pressed against Eren harder. Eren nipped at his bottom lip as he gave his hair another tug, this time a bit more rough.

Armin moaned.

The sound stopped Eren in his tracks and he watched as Armin's horrified face turned red, those brilliant blues lowering to the floor and hands coming up to cover his face.

"I—I, um, should go see the corporal about this…uh…"

Eren felt the heat pooling in his stomach and knew that Armin had to feel the same. He clumsily leapt over the table and put both his hands on Armin's shoulders, forcing the blonde to meet his eyes.

"Armin, I—"

They both jolted as the doors swung open and in strolled Jean and Reiner in mid conversation.

The two arrivals looked at the scene of Eren and Armin sporting red faces and disheveled hair blankly, setting down the sacks of grain they had been carrying and walking out just as casually, closing the doors behind them. Before Eren and Armin could do anything, they heard Jean from the other side of the doors.

"I told you they were gross."


	2. What are We Doing?

**Continuation of chapter 1. Rated M. **

_One week._

One week of Armin avoiding him in the dining hall, corridors and morning patrols. Ever since his display of emotion—of which would cause his ears to burn whenever he thought about it—Eren had become more and more obsessed with validating what this feeling was.

It burned in his stomach, it made his palms sweat and tongue go dry, and his mind went south. Way south, to his crotch, whenever he thought of Armin, panting, flushed, eyes lidded and so lewd for such an innocent face…

He wondered when this change had happened in him. When he went from viewing Armin as a friend to…what? A friend he wanted to ravish? A friend he wanted to push up against a wall and devour completely?

Maybe this was just a phase. Maybe he was just horny and needed to blow off some steam so he…turned to Armin?

Eren shook his head. No, this wasn't just physical. Not to insult Armin—_Yeah, because Armin can___**totally** _hear what you're thinking right now, _sneered the voice of reason in his head—but if he was going for looks, wouldn't it make sense to feel this attraction towards Mikasa or even Christa?

But when he pictured himself with either of those two, Eren felt nothing but embarrassment and a bit of guilt. When he pictured himself with Armin, doing dirty things…well, he had to excuse himself to the washroom for a few minutes.

Even now, when he was tending to the horses, he felt the familiar stirrings in his pants and sighed in frustration. He threw the bucket full of feed down and stalked from the stables towards the castle.

Searching through the first level he found that it was quiet, almost eerily so. Everyone else was either scouting or brushing up on their training that Captain Levi had enforced.

He rounded the corner and entered the hallway that lead to the captain's temporary office and paused, scratching his head. He didn't know where Armin had been assigned today, he hadn't bothered to listen over dinner last night, being too preoccupied in an argument with Jean.

He jumped as the doors to Levi's office opened and Armin exited, looking relieved and slightly shaken. Eren remained where he was until Armin noticed him, averting his eyes to the ground and giving him a nervous smile.

"Oh, hey Eren. I just got done talking to the Captain." He started walking towards Eren, still avoiding his eyes. "We think that maybe we've figured out a strategy for—"

"Come with me," Eren interrupted, tugging on his arm to a vacant spare room.

"Wha—Eren what the hell?" Armin exclaimed as Eren brought him into a dusty, abandoned room and closed the door behind him.

"That's what I should be asking you!" Eren shouted back. "You've been dodging me like I'm the fucking Grim Reaper or something! What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" Armin snarled. Eren was taken aback for a split second by the force in his voice. "What's wrong with me? You're seriously asking that? Well, fine, _Eren, _I'll tell you what's wrong with me. Just last week my best friend since childhood up and kissed me. And not only that, but after we were walked in on, you just fucking _left _without an explanation or apology or _anything! _I think I deserve at least one of those!"

Eren blinked, his mouth hanging open and a small smile pulling at his mouth. Armin saw this and turned red, giving Eren a slap on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're laughing at me, you ass!"

Now Eren actually laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I am. But only because it's funny how different you are now from when we were kids." Armin gave him a skeptical look. "I mean, you were always so afraid to say what was on your mind, even though you were always thinking about other people, or seeing the world, or whatever. And now you're just so…I don't know, confident, I guess? You finally realized that you're worth more than you think.

"And I guess I really like this new side of you," Eren finished sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed and feeling like a complete idiot. "I-I really like hearing what's on your mind, even if you're pissed at me about something…"

Armin was silent for a moment more before saying, "You didn't tell me why you kissed me, though…"

Eren shuffled his feet, feeling butterflies in his abdomen and his palms tingle. "Well, I don't really know. I mean, this, this _feeling _I have—about you, I mean—it's just, I'm really confused when it comes to you. I want," his voice grew softer as he felt more and more self-conscious about baring his thoughts like this, "I want to…do things to you—_with _you, too.

"And if you really hate it," Eren was suddenly shouting as his face flooded with red, "just tell me so I can stop doing this and stop thinking about you 'cause it's really getting to me!"

The few heartbeats of silence that followed were pure torture. Eren looked up to the sight of Armin with pink cheeks watching him.

"I don't…mind it," he mumbled. "If you wanted to do it again, I…probably wouldn't mind."

Eren's eyebrows shot up and he closed the distance between them with two steps forward, reaching out to tilt Armin's face up and reaching his other arm around his waist as he pressed his lips against Armin's for the second time.

He felt hands grab on to his shirt as he slightly opened his mouth, repeating his experiment of licking Armin's lips and succeeding in getting them to part, letting Eren enter his mouth.

_Hot, _Eren thought hazily as he encountered the blonde's tongue with his own. He gave a tentative suck and felt Armin shudder, pulling him closer and moving them towards the nearest wall.

He disconnected their lips and looked at Armin, out of breath and watching to see what Eren would do next. Eren gave him a lopsided-smile before lowering his head to Armin's neck, licking and kissing at the rapid pulse he found there.

Armin fought to control his squeaks and ran a hand through Eren's messy brown hair. In turn Eren gained a hold on Armin's leg right behind the knee and lifted it, slipping his own leg in between Armin's and providing new friction as he kept at his neck, adding in a bite here and there for fun.

Armin felt himself losing his cool when Eren started moving his hand in a teasing, circular motion on his thigh. He pressed into Eren's form and felt the heat there, the hardness that was hidden underneath the layers.

Giving an impish smirk, Armin rolled his hips into Eren's and they both let out a groan. Eren met his eyes—Armin felt a thrill at the hunger, the _want _he saw in them—before mashing their mouths together in a heated, needy kiss that got Armin's head spinning.

He was almost so swept away that he hardly noticed Eren undoing the chest buckle of his maneuver gear and unbuttoning his shirt until Eren broke away and started leaving kisses on his chest, reveling in the smoothness of the skin he found there.

Armin started squirming and he felt Eren's warm, eager mouth travel lower to his abs, tongue tracing a line and fingers brushing over sensitive skin. Armin was torn between giggling and begging for more, _more. _

"Ah—_ahh, Eren!" _Armin bucked forward as Eren cupped him over his trousers and gave a shy squeeze, marveling at the heat he felt from leaving scattered marks all over Armin's slim but toned form.

Eren licked his lips and straightened up, mumbling, "Just, just wait a sec…"

Armin panted as he watched Eren fiddle with his gear before unbuttoning his trousers to reveal his excitement, standing tall and leaking already. Before Armin could get anything out Eren did the same to him and Armin flinched as his length met the cool air.

He almost died when Eren gripped it with clumsy fingers.

"Wha—" His outburst turned to a breathy moan as Eren started moving his hand up and down Armin's girth, alternating between fast pumps and slow strokes that reduced Armin to a quivering mess when he ran his finger across the slit.

Eren let out a strained groan. "_Fuck,__ Armin," _he somehow moved even closer and pressed their dicks together, using both his hands to pump both of them, "you're so fucking _hot."_

Armin moved his hips by instinct and held on to Eren's shoulders, digging his blunt nails into the muscles he found there.

Eren's length, pressed against his own, his hot breath on his neck and his face lost in need proved to be too much for Armin to handle as he felt a tightening sensation. He arched up and gave a few more thrusts.

"Ah, nngh, ah—Eren, _Eren, fuck!"_

Eren brought his face to his one more time and swallowed the moans and cries he made as he spilled over onto his stomach. Eren came one second after him, lips never leaving any part of the other's body as he rode out their orgasms, falling to the floor in a sweaty, sticky fashion.

They didn't talk as they fought to catch their breath. Eren closed his trousers and used his cloak to wipe off the mess on his hands, turning to Armin and grinning, clearly embarrassed.

"Um, can I…"

Armin smiled. "Sure."

Eren wipe the same white mess off of Armin's abdomen, blushing at the marks he had left there that were turning a light pink color.

"Uh, sorry, about those. I guess I got carried away." 

Armin felt like laughing at how ridiculous it was that Eren was apologizing about the _bite marks _of all things when they had just…done that.

"So…are you still mad at me?"

Armin pretended to consider it. "Well, I guess not. You can't help that you're terrible at using your words. At least you make up for it with your actions." Even Armin seemed stunned at his own bold words because he immediately stood up and hid his face as he started fixing his clothes.

Eren grinned and stood up with him. "Does that mean…we can do this again?"

Armin stuttered until Eren closed in for a quick, sweet kiss. Armin melted, than rolled his eyes.

"Fine. As long as it doesn't interfere with our duties."

Armin couldn't deny the glow of happiness he felt when he saw Eren's eyes light up. He was brought in for a hug as Eren whispered, "Next time we can do even more. I've done a lot dirtier things in my dreams."

Armin's heart just about jumped out of his chest and he pushed away from Eren, feeling mortified and enthralled in the same moment. "I-idiot! Don't tell me that!"

Eren laughed. "Why not?" He breathed into Armin's ear. "You don't like it?"

Armin fought the bush creeping up on his face and swatted Eren's head as he walked to the door. "Come on," he said tersely, "People are going to start wondering where we went."

"Okay, okay, just saying." As he walked past Armin he placed a single kiss on his cheek and continued down the hallway, leaving the blonde struggling not to pounce on him.

_What have we done? _He wondered fleetingly before following his friend back to their comrades.


End file.
